N
nab: v.t. chhiin leyna/dhar leyna/jhapaT leyna/ uchak leyna nacket: n. halka phulka khaana naevus: n. paedaa'iSHi niSHaan nag: v.i. dhamkaana/diq karna/pareySHaan karna/ sohaan e ruuH hona nag: n. TaTTu/nikamma ghoRa/yaabu nail: n. kiil/meyKH/mismaar/naaKHun naissant: n. nau zaa'edah/ubharta hu'a/ugta hu'a naïve: a. anaaRi/naa samajh/saadah lauH/ saadah mizaaj/siidha saadah naively: adv. bhol pan sey/bila tasanno^ naivete: n. anaaRi pan/bhol pan/saadah lauHi/saadgi naked: a. âari/âyaañ/bañjar/barhanah/bey bachaa'o/ bey lebaas/bey niyaam/GHaer aaraastah/ khula/khuli Haqiiqat/nañga/ nañg dhaRañg/ûryaañ nakedly: adv. bey laag lapeyT/saaf saaf nakedness: n. bañjar pan/barhanagi/saadgi/ûryaani naker: n. naqqaarah namby-pamby: a. bey mazah/kam zor/tiflaanah name: v.t. kaehna/naam dharna/naam leyna/naam rakhna/ naam zad karna name: n. ism/naam named: a. maSHhuur/naam dahiñdah nameless: a. bey naam/bila ism/gum naam namely: adv. goya keh/ya^ni nameplate: n. naam ki taKHti namesake: n. ham naam nap: v.t. aañkh lagaana/jhapki leyna/uuñghna/ qaeluulah karna nap: n. kapRey ki bur/kapRey ka ruu'aañ nape: n. guddi/mañka/qafa napery: n. añgochha/dast maal/dastar KHwaan/meyz poSH napkin: n. dast maal/kaaGHzi ya kapRey ka ruu maal napless: a. bey ruu'aañ/bur key beGHaer Narcissus: n. nargis narcissism: n. nargisiyat narcotic: n. naSHah aawar chiiz nare: n. nathna nark: n. muKHbir narrate: v.t. bayaan karna/naql karna/sunaana narration: n. bayaan/îbaarat/naql/rawaayat narrative: n. aeHwaal/bayaaniyah/daastaan/ Haal/kaefiyat/kahaani/katha/naql/ rawaayat/rudaad/taqriir narrator: n. daastaan go/qissah go/raawi narratory: a. bayaani/taSHriiHi/wazaaHati narrow: v.t. taeHdiid karna/tañg karna narrow: a. baKHiil/chhoTa/gaehra/GHaa'er/kam chauRa/ kam meqdaar/kam wasii^/kañjuus/KHasiis/ kotaah/maeHduud/muSHkil/muta^assib/qaliil/ tañg/tañg nazar/thoRa narrow: n. tañg Hissah/tañg naa'ey/waadi narrowly: adv. ba diqqat/ba muSHkil/taa'mmul sey narrow-minded: a. kaTTar/kotaah nazr/muta^assib/past KHayaal/ tañg dil/tañg nazar narrow-mindedness: n. auchha pan/kam zarfi/kotaah nazri/ tañg dili/tañg nazri/ta^assub narrowness: n. fiSHaar/kotaahi/tañg dasti/tañgi/ ûsrat/ziiq nary: adv. kabhi nahiiñ/ko'i bhi nahiiñ/nahiiñ nasal: a. anfi/naak sey muta^alliq nasalisation: n. maGHnuunah saazi nasalise: v.t. naak sey ada karna nasality: n. Huruuf e GHuñnah nasally: adv. guñguni aawaaz sey/naak meyñ sey/naak sey nascence: n. nau KHeyzi nascent: a. nau zaa'edah/ubharta hu'a/upachta hu'a/ ugta hu'a/wujuud meyñ aata hu'a nastily: adv. aluudgi sey/bad tiinati sey/gañdey pan sey/ saKHti sey nasty: a. aaluudah/bad bu daar/bad KHu/bad mizaaj/ bad zaa'eqah/bey huudah/foHSH/GHaliiz/ kamiinah/kaTkhana/KHaraab/maela/makruuh/ naa gawaar/najis/takliif deh natal: a. paedaa'iShi/wilaadat sey muta^alliq natality: n. SHaraH e paedaa'iSH/wataniyat natant: a. baehta hu'a/taerta hu'a natation: n. paeraaki/SHinawari/taeraaki/ taeraaki ka âmal nation: n. mulk/qaum nation-wide: a. baen ul mulki nationhood: n. qaumiyat national: a. milli/qaumi national bank: n. qaumi baeñk national exchequer: sar kaari KHaazaanah National Guard: n. qaumi moHaafiz national income: n. qaumi aamadani national park: n. baaGH e milli(m.) nationalisation: n. qaumi banaaney ka âmal nationalise: v.t. mulki banaana/qaumi yaanah/watnaana nationalism: n. millat par wari/milliyat/qaum parasti/ qaumi jazbah aur tamañnaa'eñ nationalist: n. millat parast(m.)/qaum parast(m.)/ qaumi jazbey sey sar SHaar(m.)/ watan parast(m.) nationalistic: a. qaum parast aanah nationality: n. qaumiyat(f.)/wataniyat(f.) nationally: adv. qaumi taur par native: a. bey takalluf/deysi/fitri/GHaer masnuu^i/ KHaalis/KHalqi/maeHl e paedaa'iSH/ maqaami/mutawattin/siidha saadah/taba^i native: n. baa SHiñdah/deysi/ maeHl e paedaa'iSH/mulki/maqaami natively: adv. ba leHaaz e wilaadat/fitratan/tab^an nativeness: n. deysi pan/maqaamiyat nativism: n. maqaamiyat/nazriyah e KHalqiyat nativity: n. paedaa'iSH/zaa'echah nattily: adv. KHuSH lebaas aanah/KHuSH waz^aanah/ saliiqah mañdi sey nattiness: n. nafaasat pasañdi/KHuSH numaa'i/ KHuSH saliiqgi/safaa'i/sajaawaT natty: a. bana sañwra/KHuSH lebaas/KHuSH waza^/ saaf suthra/saliiqah mañd natural: a. bey saaKHtah/bila takalluf/bila tasanno^/ fitri/fitrati/paedaa'iSHi/qudrati/taba^i natural childbirth: n. qudrati waza^e Hamal natural history: n. taariiKH e fitri/taariiKH taba^i/ taariiKH e maujuudaat natural law: n. fitri qaanuun/qaanuun e qudrat natural philosophy: n. îlm e tabii^i/qudrati falsafah natural resources: n. qudrati wasaa'el natural science: n. tabii^i îlm natural selection: n. tabii^i iñteKHaab naturalisation: n. fitrat sey tabiiq/fitri banaaney ka âmal/ watan giiri naturalism: n. dahriyat/fitrat pasañdi/fitratiyat/ Haqiiqat pasañdi naturalist: n. dahriyah/fitrat parast/maahir e maujuudaat/ taba^i ûluum ka maahir naturalistic: a. fitriyat pasañd aanah/tabii^i naturally: adv. bey takalluf aanah/fitratan naturalness: n. bar jastahgi/bey saaKHtahgi/bey takallufi/ ham waari/qudrati pan nature: n. âalam(m.)/fitrat(f.)/kaa'enaat(f.)/kaefiyat(f.)/ kaun(f.)/KHaslat(f.)/KHu(f.)/kirdaar(m.)/ maaya(f.)/mizaaj(m.)/nau^iyat/par chhaawaañ(m.)/ qism(f.)/qudrat(f.)/sariSHt(f.)/taba^(f.)/ tabii^at(f.)/waza^(f.)/zaat(f.) naught: n. âdam/nafi/sifar naught: a. hiich naughty: a. bad atwaar/bey huudah/bura/fitnah/SHariir naughtiness: n. bey huudgi/SHaraarat/SHoKHi nausea: n. GHisyaan/Heqaarat/karaahat/maaliSH/ matli/ubkaa'i nauseating: n. qaey aawar nauseous: a. makruuh ya Heqaarat aameyz/qaey aawar nautical: a. baeHri/jahaazi/mallaaHoñ ka naval: a. baeHri nave: n. wast e kaliisa nave: n. naaf e charKH/pahiyey ka wast navel: n. naaf/naafah navigable: a. qaabil e jahaaz raani navigate: v.t. jahaaz raani karna navigation: n. jahaaz raani navigator: n. jahaaz raan/maahir e jahaaz raani navy: n. baeHriyah/baeHri fauj navy yard: n. baeHriyah godi nay: adv. bey SHak/nah/nahiiñ nay: n. iñkaar/manfi raa'ey/nafi/tardiid neap: a. jazar near: a. aaSHna/aas paas/baal baal bachna/ bey takalluf/bi/lag bhag/lañgoTiya/ nazdiik/paas/palley/peywastah/ qariib/qariin near: v.t/i. nazdiik aana/paas aana/qariib aana/ qariib pahoñchna nearby: a. bahot qariib/muttasil/paas/paRos meyñ nearest: a. nazdiik tariin nearly: adv. kuchh kuchh/qariiban/qariib qariib/ taqriiban nearness: n. nazdiiki/paas paRos/qaraabat/qurb/qurbat/ taqarrub/yagaangat nearsighted: a. kam nazar/qariib biin siirat/tabii^at/waza^ neat: a. baa qaa^edah/chaabuk dast/KHaalis/ nafiis/saaf/saaf suthra/saliiqah mañd/ ujla(m.)/ujli(f.)/ûmdah neat: n. Dhor Dañgar/maweySHi neatly: adv. KHuSH asluubi sey/safaa'i sey/suthraa'i sey neatness: a. KHuSH asluubi/kaari gari/ nafaasat/safaa'i/ujla pan/ûmdahgi nebbish: n. jheyñpu/nikamma/phuuhaR nebula: n. sadiim/saHaabiyah/sitaaroñ ka jhurmaT nebular: a. sadiimi nebulous: a. abr numa/dhuñdla/GHaer waazeH/mubham necessary: a. dar kaar/laazim/laazmi/laazim o malzuum/ naa guziir/waajibi/zaruuri necessarily: adv. laazman/zaruuri taur sey necessariness: n. majbuuri necessitate: v.t. majbuur kar deyna/zaruuri kar deyna necessitous: a. GHariib/naa daar/moHtaaj necessities: n. lawaazim/lawaazimaat/sar o saamaan/ zaruuriyaat necessity: n. chaah/eHteyaaj/Haajat/laazmah/zaruurat neck: n. gala/gar dan neck: v.t. galey lagana neck and neck: paehlu ba paehlu necked: a. gar dan daar necking: n. gardani/sar e sutuun neckkerchief: n. gulubañd necklace: n. gulu bañd/haar/maala/tauq neckline: n. qamiiz ka gala necrology: n. ittelaa^e wafaat/fehrist e amwaat necrophagous: a. laaSHah KHor/murdaar KHor/murdah KHor necrophagy: n. laaSHah KHori/murdah KHori necropolis: n. qabrastaan/SHaehr e KHamoSHaañ necropsy: n. laaSH biini nectar: n. aab e Hayaat/amrat/deotaa'oñ ka maSHruub nectarine: n. aaRu ki eyk qism/eyk taraH ka SHaftaalu nectarous: a. ras bhara/SHahed bhara nectary: n. ras daan nee: a. biñt/paeda SHudah need: v.i. chaah'iey/zaruurat mañd hona need: n. chaah/eHteyaaj/Haajat/iqteza/zaruurat needed: a. dar kaar needful: a. zaruuri needful: a. matluubah/zaruuri needfully: adv. matluubah taur par/zaruuri needfulness: n. talab/taqaaza/zaruurat needle: n. kroSHia ki salaa'i/suu'a/suu'i(dim.)/sozan needle's eye: n. naaka needlelike: a. nok daar/suu'i ki taraH needler: n. sozan kaar needlepoint: n. suu'i sira needless: a. bey kaar/fuzuul/GHaer zaruuri needlessly: adv. bey faa'edah/bila zaruurat needlessness: n. âdam e zaruurat/bey kaar pan/bey talbi needlewoman: n. darzan/sozan kaar âurat needlework: n. chikan/kaRhaa'i ka kaam/kaSHiidah kaari/ siina pirona/sozan kaari needs: n. lawaazim(m.)/lawaazimaat(m.) needs: adv. laazman/majbuuran needy: a. faqiir/GHaraz mañd/Haajat mañd/miskiin/ moHtaaj/muflis/mustaHaq/naa daar/ zaruurat mañd nefarious: a. bad/bad kirdaar/bad zaat/bey iimaan/ faaHiSH(m.)/faaHiSHah(f.)/ iñtehaa'i bad ma^aaSH/mazmuum nefariously: adv. bad ma^aaSHi sey/bey iimaani sey nefariousness: n. bad ma^aaSHi/bey iimaani/KHabaasat negate: v.t. iñkaar karna/mañsuuKH karna/nafi karna negator: n. iñkaar karney waala/muñkir/naasiKH negation: n. âdam/fuqdaan/iñkaar/ma^duum/nafi/ salb/tardiid negative: a. iñkaari/mamnuu^/manfi/salbi/tardiidi negative: n. manfi bayaan/manfi istelaaH/manfi jawaab/ manfi lafz/manfi tajwiiz negatively: adv. manfi taur par/salbi taur par negativeness: n. manfiyat/salbiyat negativism: n. iñkaar/kufr/manfiyat/salbiyat negativist: n. muñkir/nafi pasañd negativistic: n. muñkiraana/nafi pasañd aanah neglect: v.t. chuukna/pas e puSHt Daalna/ GHaflat karna/naa kaafi tawajjoh deyna neglect: n. âdam tawajjohi(f.)/bey dhyaani(f.)/ chuuk(f.)/bey iltefaati(f.)/ far o guzaaSHt(f.)/GHaflat(f.)/ sarf e nazar(f.)/taGHaaful(m.)/taeHqiir(f.) neglected: a. faraamoSH neglector: n. bey tawajjoh/GHaafil/qaasir neglectful: a. bey parwaah/GHaafil/sahel añgaar neglectfully: adv. GHaflat sey/sahel añgaari sey neglectfullness: adv. bey parwaa'i/GHaflat SHo^aari/sahel añgaari negligee: n. Dhiila Dhaala zanaanah ghareylu lebaas negligence: n. bey parwaa'i/chaSHm posHi/faro guzaaSHt/ GHaflat negligent: a. bey parwaah/bey qaa'edah/GHaafil/ GHaer moHtaat negligently: adv. bey parwaa'i sey/GHaflat sey/GHaer moHtaat negligible: a. KHafiif/baraa'ey naam/ qaabil e nazar añdaazi negligibly: adv. KHafiif aanah negotiable: a. guft o SHuniid key laa'eq/qaabil e iñteqaal negotiate: v.i. baat chiit sey sauda hona/leyn deyn hona/ tabaadlah'e KHayaal hona negotiate: v.t. baat chiit karna/beychna/bhunaana/ guft o SHuniid karna/leyn deyn karna/ peySH aana/muñtaqil karna negotiation: n. guft o SHuniid/mazaakrah/mo^amalah negotiator: n. darmiyaani SHaKHs/ guft o SHuniid karney waala Negro: n. aswad/kaala/siyaah/zañgi/zañji neigh: v.i. ghoRey ki taraH hinhinaana neigh: n. ghoRey ki hinhinaahaT neighbour: n. agla/ham saayah/paRosi/paas ka neighbourhood: n. aas paas/gird o nawaaH/paas paRos/ paRos/qurb/qurb o jawaar neighbouring: a. baraabar kaa/paRos kaa neither: a/pron. nah yeh nah woh nemesis: n. jaza/makaafaat e âmal/naa qaabil e SHikast Hariif/paa daaSH e âmal Neo-classical: a. nau klaasiiki Neolithic: n. nau Hajri/patthar key zamaaney ka aadmi neologism: n. nau alfaaz saazi/na'ey âqaa'ed/ naya îlm e kalaam neonatal: a. nau mauluudi neonate: n. nau mauluud neo-orthodox: a. nau raasiKH ul e^teqaad neo-orthodoxy: n. nau raasiKH ul e^teqaadi neophyte: n. anaaRi/mubtadi/nau aamoz/nau mazhab/ nau waarid neophytic: a. nau muriid/nau waarid neoplasm: n. gilTi/rasoli/sal^ah neoplastic: a. sala^i nephew: n. bhaañja/bhatiija/biraadar zaadah nepotism: n. aqraba nawaazi/aqraba par wari/ KHaweySH par wari/kuñbah par wari nepotistic: a. aqraba par war aanah nereid: n. samuñdari deywi nervation: n. rag bañdi/rag daari nerve: n. âsb/nas/rag nerve: n. DhiTaa'i/ghamañD nerve cell: n. âsbi KHaliyah nerve centre: n. markaz e a^saab nerve fibre: n. âsbi reSHah nerveless: a. bey a^saab/bey His/kam zor/naHiif/ pur sukuun nervous: a. âsbi/bey chaen/chiR chiRaaya/GHabraaya hu'a/ Hawaas baaKHtah/kaSHiidah/muzabzab/ za^iif ul qalb nervous breakdown: n. a^saabi kam zori/KHalal e a^saab nervous system: n. a^saabi nizaam nervousness: n. ghabraahaT nervy: a. pareySHaan/mutazalzal/muztarib nescience: n. fuqdaan e îlm nesh: a. mulaa'em/narm ness: n. raas nest: n. aaSHiyaanah/baseyra/ghoñsla/naSHeyman nesting: v.t. darjah bañdi karna/ghoñsla banaana nester: n. baseyra karney waala/aaSHiyaan naSHiin nestle: v.i. paas paas leyT kar aaraam deh hona nestle: v.t. ghar banaana/panaah leyna net: a. KHaalis net: v.t. GHeyrna/jaal meyñ phaañsna net: n. daam(m.)/daa'o(m.)/dhoka(m.)/fareyb(m.)/ jaal(m.)/jaali(f.)/phañda(m.)/uljhan(f.) net income: n. KHaalis aamadani net national product: n. KHaalis qaumi paeda waar net profit: n. KHaalis nafa^ nether: a. naSHeybi/nichla netherworld: n. âalam e aaKHirat/aqliim e ibliis/ dozaKH/jahañnum netting: n. daam saazi/jaali ka TukRa nettle: v.t. chheyRna/iSHte^aal dilaana/tañg karna nettle: n. bichhwa ghaas/gaznah/qaraaz nettlesome: a. baa aasaani chiRh jaaney waala/ pareySHaan kun/tunuk mizaaj network: n. dhaagoñ, taaroñ, doriyoñ ka taana baana/ jaal/KHutuut neural: a. a^saabi/âsbi/zaehri neuralgia: n. dard e a^saab neuralgic: a. a^saabi dard sey muta^alliq neural tube: n. âsbi nali neurasthenia: n. zo^f e a^saab neurologist: n. âsbiyaat daan/maahir ul a^saab neurology: n. âsbiyaat/îlm ul a^saab neurotic: n. a^saabi mariiz neurotic: a. âsbi marz sey mutaa'ssir neuter: n. bey jiñs/jiñsey muSHtarak/muKHañnas neutral: a. GHaer jaanib daar/ta^diili neutrality: n. GHaer jaanib daari/GHaer waabastahgi neutralism: n. bey tarfi/GHaer jaanib daari neutralise: v.t. GHaer jaanib daar banaana/ta^diil karna neutralisation: n. GHaer jaanib daar kaari/ta^diil gari neutraliser: n. bey asar kar deyney waala/ta^diil gar névé: n. 'glacier' par paRi hu'i barf never: adv. hargiz nahiiñ/kabhi nahiiñ/qat^an nahiiñ nevermore: adv. aayañdah kabhi nahiiñ/phir kabhi nahiiñ never-never land: n. eyk KHayaali jagah/ jis SHaey ka wujuud naa mumkin ho nevertheless: adv. amma/baa wujuud/taa ham/phir bhi new: a. Haadis(m.)/Haaliyah(f.)/jadiid(f.)/ kora(m.)/(f.)/nau(m.)/naya(m.)/naweyla(m.)/ naweyli(f.)/taazah(m.)/taazi(f.) newbie: a. kachcha/mubtadi/naya naya newish: a. jadiid añdaaz ka/na'ey tarz par newness: n. iijaad/iKHtiraa^/jiddat/naya pan/taazgi new blood: naya KHuun new-born: nau mauluud/nau zaa'edah newbie: n. anaaRi/kora newcomer: n. nau waarid/naya naya aaney waala newel: n. matki/sutuun e ziinah newfangled: a. achhoti aur na'i baat ka muSHtaaq/ nau saaKHtah/nau taraaSHiidah new fashioned: a. Haal hi meyñ murawwaj newly: adv. abhi abhi/Haal hi meyñ/nau/taazah taazah newly arrived: a. nau waarid newlywed: a. nau byaahta SHaKHs new moon: n. helaal/maah e nau/naya chaañd news: n. aKHbaar ya naSHriyah/baat/ittelaa^/ KHabreyñ/paeGHaam news agency: n. KHabar rasaañ idaarah newsboy: n. aKHbaar faroSH/pahoñchaata ho/ woh laRka jo aKHbaar beychta ya newsbreak: n. ko'i qaabil e KHabar Haadisah, maajra, saaneHah, waaqe^ah newscast: n. KHabar naamah/naSHr e aKHbaar newscaster: n. KHabreyñ naSHar karney waala/ naaSHir e aKHbaar news conference: n. aKHbaari ijlaas newsgirl: n. KHabreyñ suaaney waali newsletter: n. KHabar naamah/parchah(f.)/ittelaa^ naamah newsman: n. aKHbaar faroSH/KHabar nigaar/ naamah nigaar/saHaafi newsmonger: n. bey sar o paa baateyñ karney waala/ gap baaz/gappi/GHappi/lapaRiya newspaper: n. aKHbaar/jariidah/parchah/roz naamah newspaperman: n. aKHbaari naamah nigaar/aKHbaari numaa'iñdah newspaper writer: n. aKHbaar naweys newspeak: n. na'i boli(f.) newsprint: n. aKHbaari kaaGHaz/chhapaa'i ka sasta kaaGHaz newsreel: n. taswiiri KHabar naamah news stall: n. aKHbaari chabuutra, dukaan chah, thaRa news stand: n. aKHbaari chabuutra, dukaan chah, thaRa newsworthy: a. ahem ya dil chaspi ki Haamil KHabar/ qaabil e KHabar New Testament: n. âehd naamah'e jadiid/iñjiil new year: n. saal e nau/naya saal New Year's Day: n. nau roz/na'ey saal ka paehla din next: a. aas paas/agla/aayañdah/bara bar/duusra/ maa ba^d/muttasil/mila hu'a/nazdiik/ niichey waala/uupar waala/parla/ peywastah/qariib tariin next of kin: n. KHuuni riSHtey daar/waaris qariib tariin riSHtey daar next-door: a. mulHiq/ham saayah next to: prep. fauri maa ba^d aaney waala/mulHiq nexus: n. êlaaqah/bañdhan/kaRi/lagaa'o/ marbuut silsilah/rabitah/ta^alluq/waastah nib: n. Dañk/daraañti ka phal/ko'i nok daar sira/ nok/pariñdey ki choñch/patti/ qalam ki nok/qat nibble: v.t. kaañTna/khuTakna/kutarna/kutar key khaana nibs: n. KHud biin/maGHruur/taHakkum pasañd nice: a. daqiiq/dil kaSH/gawaarah/KHuSH gawaar/ laziiz/mehrbaan/mo^azziz/SHaa'estah/ûmdah nicely: adv. nafaasat sey/ûmdahgi sey niceness: n. baariiki/baariik biini/KHuubi/ muu SHigaafi/nafaasat/nazaakat/ nuktah daani/suthraa'i nicety: n. baariiki/latiif imteyaaz/nazaakat/ naazuk farq niche: n. aalah/jharoka/jof/kamaan chah/KHala/ kona/maqaam/martabah/taaq chah nick: v.t. churaana/daañta banaana/giñna/SHumaar karna nick: n. âen mauqa^h/âen waqt/daañta/dan daanah/ giñti/qa^r/SHumaar (in the)nick of time: âen waqt par nicker: n. dan daanah ya niSHaan banaaney waala/ luTeyra/uchakka/uThaa'i giira nicker: n. hañsi/qaehqahah nickname: v.t. laqab deyna/naam dharna nickname: n. laaD pyaar ka naam/laqab/ûrf nicotine: n. tambaaku ka zaehr nidify: v.i. ghoñsla banaana nidus: n. baezah gaah/ghoñsla/markaz/ namu gaah/naSHeyman niece: n. bhaañji/bhatiiji niello: n. siyaah miina kaari niellist: n. siyaah qalam kaar nifty: a. baañka/chalta purzah/ kaa'iyaañ/khara/phurtiila niggard: n. baKHiil/kamiinah/kañjuus/laal chi niggardliness: n. buKHl/kañjuusi/kañjuus pan niggardly: adv. baKHiil/KHasiis/laal chi niggle: v.i. baal ki khaal nikaalna niggling: n. fuzuul kaam meyn waqt zaae^ karna/ muztarib ho kar chalna Nigella: n. kara'el/kaloñji nigh: a/adv. nazdiik/qariib night: n. lael/raat/SHab night assault: n. SHab KHuun night blindness: n. SHab kori/ratoñdha night blind: a. raat ko nah deykh sakney waala/SHab kor night cap: n. mae'y SHabiinah/SHab KHwaabi ki Topi night clothes: n. SHab KHwaabi ka lebaas night club: n. SHabiinah 'club' night dress: n. SHabiinah lebaas night gown: n. jaamah'e SHab night's lodging: n. baseyra night owl: n. SHab bey daar night shirt: n. SHabiinah qamiiz night soil: n. fuzlah/GHalaazat night time: n. hañgaam SHab/raat night walker: n. SHab gard/SHab rau nightfall: n. aaGHaaz e SHab/aaGHaaz din ka eKHtetaam/ raat ki aamad/SHaam nighthawk: n. paSHSHah KHwaar/zaliim nightingale: n. âñdaliib/bulbul/hazaar daastaan nightlong: a. raat bhar/SHab bhar nightly: a. SHabaanah nightmare: n. Daraa'ona KHwaab/kaabuus nightmarish: a. bhayaanak/daehSHat añgeyz/haul naak/ kaabuusi nigrescence: n. kaala pan/siyaahi nihil: n. âdam nihilism: n. âdmiyat/fanaaiyat/iñkaar e kul nihilistic: a. âdmi/fanaa'i/laa wujuudiyati Nike: n. jiit ki deywi nil: n. naa daarad/nahiiñ/sifar nill: v.t. iñkaar karna nimble: a. chaabuk dast/chaalaak/chust/KHafiif/phurtiila/ subuk/teyz zehen nimbleness: n. lap jhap/phurti/subuk raftaari/teyzi nimbus: n. haalah nimiety: n. afraat(f.)/kasrat(f.)/tajaawuz(m.)/ zeyaadti(f.) nincompoop: n. bey waquuf/buddhu/gaa'odi/koRh maGHz nine: a. nau ninefold: a. nau guna ninth: a. nawaañ nip: v.t. chhiin leyna/chuTki leyna/jhapaT leyna/ masosna nip: n. chuski/ghuuñT/jura^h nipper: n. daspana/chimTi/sañsi nipping: a. chubbhti hu'i/saKHt/teyz nipple: n. chusni/gaat/sar e pistaan nit: n. juuñ/juuñ ka añDa/liikh nit-picking: nuktah chiini karna/SHadiid tañqiid karna nitre: n. SHorah nitwit: a. aeHmaq/buddhu/koRh maGHz nival: a. barfaani nix: n. hiich/nahiiñ no: adv. la(pref.)/mat/naa/nahiiñ no: a. iñkaar/mat/naa/nahiiñ nob: n. maal daar/saaHab e asar/saaHab e imteyaaz nobble: v.t. bey iimaani kar key jiitna/dhoka deyna nobby: a. auwwal darjey ka/KHuSH poSH/SHaa'estah/ teyz tarraar nobility: n. amiiri/a^la aKHlaaq/âali KHaan daani/ buzurgi/faKHr/najaabat/nawaabi/SHaraafat/ tabqah'e umra noble: a. a^la martaba/buzurg/Hasan/KHaas/maSHhuur/ naami giraami/najiib/SHariif/ûmdah nobleman: n. amiir/amiir zaadah nobleness: n. âali zarfi/âzmat/baRaa'i/ karaamat/SHariif un nafsi nobles: n. SHurafa noblesse: n. a^la darjah key log/aSHraaf noblesse oblige: n. âali zarfi ka rawaiyah eKHteyaar karney ka farz noblewoman: n. âali martabah âurat nobly: adv. âali zarfi sey/SHaraafat sey nobody: pron. kam Haesiyat/ko'i nahiiñ nocent: a. aziiyat rasaan/muzir/zarar rasaañ nock: n. daañta/sufaar nocturnal: a. SHabaanah/SHabiinah nocturnally: adv. raat ko/SHabaanah taur par nocuous: a. muKHrib e aKHlaaq/muzir nod: v.i. niiñd key jhokey leyna/qubuul karna/ sar hilaana nod: v.t. jhukaana nod: n. iima(f.)/qubuuliyat(f.)/tasdiiq(f.) noddle: n. chañdiya/guddi/khopRi/muñDiya/qafa node: n. duñbal/gaañTh/ghuñDi/gilTi/girah/ gumRi/raas/suujan/ubhaar/ûqdah/warm nodal: a. gaThiila/girah daar/ girah ya gilTi sey muta^alliq nodality: n. girah daari nodose: a. girah daar/gilTi daar/gaThiila nodosity: n. gaañTh/girah daari nodule: n. Dala/chhoTi si girah/kañkar/ûqdah nodular: a. girah daar/kañkriili nodus: n. mas'alah/peychiidah nuktah/ûqdah noetic: a. âqli/ma^quul/zehni nog: n. chobi khuuñTi/iiñT/meyKH noggin: n. chhoTa pyaalah/iñsaani khopRi nogging: n. dhajji bharaa'i/daraz bharaa'i nohow: adv. qata^i nahiiñ noil: n. uun ka reSHah/phursRa noise: n. bey hañgam aawaaz(f.)/chapqaliSH(f.)/dhuum/ hullaR/paKH/pukaar(f.)/uuñchi aawaaz(f.)/ SHor(f.)/SHor SHaraaba noiseful: a. baa aawaaz noiseless: a. bey aahaT/bey aawaaz/KHaa moSH noiselessly: adv. KHaa moSHi sey noiselessness: n. bey aawaazi/KHaa moSHi noisemaker: n. SHor machaaney waala noisome: a. bad bu daar/muzir/muzir e seHat/nuqsaan deh noisomely: adv. naa gawaari sey noisomeness: n. ghin/karaahat/mazarrat rasaani/naa gawaari noisy: a. bahot SHor machaaney waala/kalley daraaz/ pur SHor noisily: adv. SHor GHoGHa key saath/SHor macha kar nomad: n. aawaarah gard/baddu/bañjaarah/ KHaanah badoSH nomadic: n. baddu/KHaanah badoSH nomadism: n. KHaanah badoSHi/saeHra nawardi no man's land: n. GHaer aabaad zamiin/mutanaaza^ êlaaqah nom-de-guerre: n. farzi naam/jañgi naam nom-de-plume: n. taKHallus nomenclator: n. naam deyney waala/tasmiyah kaar nomenclature: n. ism bañdi/naamoñ ki fehrist/ nizaam e tasmiyah nominal: a. aaTey meyñ namak/baraa'ey naam/farzi/ sirf naam ko nominally: adv. baraa'ey naam/maeHz naam key li'ey nominal price: n. mafruuzah qiimat nominal wages: n. zaahiri ujrat nominate: v.t. naam zad karna nomination: n. naam zadgi/naam zadgi ka âmal nominator: n. naam zad karney waala/naam zad kunañdah nominative: a. faa^el/naam zadah nominee: n. muñtaKHab SHudah/musammi/naam zadah SHaKHs nomism: n. SHara^/SHarii^at nomistic: a. SHara^i nomocracy: n. qaanuuni Hukuumat nomography: n. tarsiim nigaari nomology: n. qaanuuni yaat/ûmuumi yaat nomologist: n. qaanuuni yaat ka maahir nomothetic: a. kulli yaati/qaanuun saaz/SHaare^ non: pref. GHaer/naa non-ability: n. naa qaabliyat non-absorbent: a. GHaer jaazib non-acceptance: n. âdam e qubuuliyat non-adhesive: a. naa chipakney waala non-administrative: a. GHaer iñtezaami non-aggression: n. âdam e jaarHiyat non-alcoholic: a. GHaer alkoHoli non-appearance: n. âdam e maujuudgi/GHaer Haaziri non-attendance: n. GHaer Haaziri non-attention: n. bey chau kasi/bey KHayaali/GHaer inhemaaki non-believer: n. kaafir/mulHid/muñkir non-belligerent: n. GHaer mutHarrib non-combatant: a. GHaer laRaaka/GHaer muHaarib non-combustible: a. GHaer aatiSH giir/jo jaldi aag naa pakRey non-communicable: a. GHaer muta^addi/naa qaabil e ablaaGH/ naa qaabil e tarsiil non-compliance: n. âdam ta^miil/naa farmaani/sar taabi non-compliant: a. naa farmaan non-compromising: a.ghaer musalehaannah non-conductor: n. GHaer muwassil non-contagious: a. GHaer muta^addi non-cooperation: n. âdam e iSHtiraak/âdam e ta^aawun non-cooperative: a. naa musaa^id non-corrosive: a. GHaer akkaal non-deductible: a. naa qaabil e tafriiq non-delivery: n. âdam e Hawaalgi/âdam e taqsiim non-destructive: a. GHaer taKHriibi non-distinctive: a. GHaer mumaiyyaz non-effective: a. GHaer mua'ssir/naa kaarah non-efficient: a. naa aehl/naa kaar guzaar non-elect: a. GHaer muñtaKHab non-electric: n. jis meyñ sey bijli nah guzar sakey non-execution: n. âdam ta^miil non-existence: n. âdam/âdam e wujuud/neysti non-existent: a. GHaer maujuud non-fattening: a. jo moTa nah karey non-ferrous: a. GHaer aahani non-fiction: n. GHaer afsaanwi non-flammable: a. aasaani sey nah jalney waala non-inductive: a. GHaer amaali non-inflammable: a. GHaer aatiSH giir/jo jal nah sakey non-intervention: n. âdam e mudaaKHilat non-intoxicant: n. jo naSHah nah dey sakey non-linear: a. GHaer KHatti/GHaer qataari non-metal: n. GHaer dhaat non-metallic: a. GHaer dhaati non-objective: a. GHaer tarsiimi/tajriidi non-observance: a. nazar añdaazi non-partisan: n. GHaer waa bastah/waaqfiyat non-partisanship: n. GHaer taraf daari/GHaer waa bastahgi non-payment: n. âsam adaa'egi non-permanent: a. kachcha/waqti non-presence: n. âdam maujuudgi non-productive: a. GHaer paeda waari non-productivity: n. âdam e paeda waariyat non-profit: a. bila munaafa^/KHaeraati non-proliferation: n. âdam e tausii^ non-removable: a. jisey haTaaya ya miTaaya nah ja sakey/ naa qaabil e safaa'i non-renewable: a. naa qaabil e tajdiid non-representational: a. GHaer ma^ruuzi/GHaer numaa'iñdah/tajriidi non-residency: n. GHaer aqaamat paziiri non-resident: n. GHaer aqaamat paziir non-residential: a. GHaer aqaamati/GHaer sukuunati non-resistance: n. âdam e mumaane^at/âdam e muzaaHimat non-resistant: a. GHaer maane^/GHaer muzaaHim non-restrictive: a. aazaad/bey rok Tok/GHaer muqaiyyad non-returnable: a. naa qaabil e waapsi non-rigid: a. GHaer ustuwaar/jo saKHt nah ho non-scheduled: a. GHaer fehristi/GHaer jidauli non-segregated: a. madGHam/muttasil/saalim non-service: n. âdam ta^miil non-skid: a. jo nah phisal sakey non-smoker: n. GHaer tambaaku noSH non-smoking: n. jahaañ Tambaaku noSHi ki ejaazat nah ho non-standard: a. GHaer me^yaari/GHaer musallam non-statutory: a. GHaer aa'ini non-stop: a. bila rukey/GHaer mowaqqif non-suit: n. da^wah jisey rok diya jaa'ey/ da^wah jisey waapas ley liya jaa'ey non-taxable: a. naa qaabil e maeHsuul/mustasna az maeHsuul non-transferable: a. GHaer mañquulah/naa qaabil e iñteqaal non-verbal: a. GHaer lafzi non-violence: n. âdam e taSHaddud non-violent: a. GHaer mutaSHaddid non-volatile: a. GHaer buKHaaraati/GHaer mutabaddil non-white: a/n. GHaer safeyd faam nonabrasive: a. naa KHaraSHiñdah nonadjacent: a. GHaer mulHiq nonage: n. âdam e buluuGHat/baalak pan/kam sini/ laRak pan/naa baaliGHi nonagenarian: n. nawwey saalah nonagesimal: a. nau waañ nonce: n. maujuud mauqa^h/waqti taur par nonchalance: n. bey GHarzi/bey parwaahi/laa ta^alluqi nonchalant: a. bey GHaraz/bey parwaah/chup chaap/ laa ta^alluq nonchalantly: adv. bey parwaa'i sey/ThañDey dil sey noncommittal: a. bey wa^dah/GHaer waa bastah/naa paa bañd noncommittally: adv. GHaer waa bastah taur par nonconforming: n. bey paerawi nonconformist: n. GHaer muqallid nonconformity: n. âdam e ittefaaq/âdam e mutaabiqat nondependibility: a. GHaer qaabil e e^temaadiyat nondescript: a/n. aadha tiitar aadha baTeyr/anokha/niraala nonego: n. GHaer ana nonentity: n. âdam/âdam e wujuud/GHaer Haqiiqi/ GHaer maujuud/hiich/naa paed/niisti nonessential: a. GHaer zaruuri nonfeasance: n. tark e fe^l nonfulfilment: n. GHaer takmiili/naa adaa'egi nonhereditary: a. GHaer mauruusi/GHaer wiraasati nonpareil: n. bey naziir nonplus: v.t. baukhla deyna/buri taraH gaR baRaana nonplus: n. Haeraani/Haerat zadgi/tazabzub nonreligious: a. bey diini/GHaer mazhabi nonsense: n. aa'eñ baa'eñ/anaap SHanaap/allam GHallam/ bakwaas(f.)/KHuraafaat(f.)/laGHwiyat(f.)/ majzuub ki baR(f.)/mohmal(f.)/mohmalaat(f.)/ waahi(m.)/zaTal(f.) nonsensical: a. bey huudah/laGHw/mohmal/waahi nonuser: n. Haq ya maraa^aat ka âdam e iste^maal nonviable: a. GHaer saabit/naa qaabil e Hayaat none: pron. ko'i nahiiñ/kuchh nahiiñ nonetheless: adv. amma/phir bhi/taa ham noodle: n. añDey miley bey KHamiir aaTey ki sewaiyaañ noodle: n. gaa'odi nook: n. alag thalag/goSHah/kona/tañg jagah noon: n. do paehr noonday: n. do paehr ka waqt/kisi ka zamaanah'e ûruuj noontide: n. do paehr ka waqt no-one: n./pron. ko'i nahiiñ noose: n. Halqah/phañda/phaañsi/sarak phañda nope! adv. la/nah/nahiiñ noria: n. dulaab/iiraani charKHi/naa^uur/raheT nor: conj. nah/nah to norm: n. me^yaar/misaali qaa^edah/saañcha normal: a. ausat/baa qaa^edah/fitri/Hasb e ma^muul/ ma^muuli/ûmuudi/zi SHo^uur normal: n. âam/me^yaar/tanaasub/ûmuud normalcy: n. baa qaa^edgi/ma^muul normalisation: n. ma^muul par laaney ka âmal normalise: v.t. ma^muul par laana normality: n. baa qaa^edgi/ma^muuliyat/taba^i Haalat normally: adv. âam taur par/Hasb e qaa^edah/ma^muulan/ tab^an/ûmuuman normative: a. me^yaari/me^yaar bañdi sey muta^alliq normatively: adv. âam taur par/baa qaa^edgi sey/ Hasb e me^yaar north: adv. SHimaal ki jaanib north: n. SHimaal north: a. SHimaali northbound: a. SHimaal ki samt rawaañ northeasterner:n. SHimaal maSHriqi êlaaqey ka baasi ya baa SHiñdah norther: n. baad e SHimaal/SHimaali hawa northerly: a. SHimaali/SHimaal sey muta^alliq northern: n. SHimaali/SHimaal ka/SHimaal meyñ waaqe^ northernmost: a. iñtehaa'i SHimaali northerner: n. SHimaali baa SHiñdey Northern Hemisphere: n. (nisf) kurrah'e SHimaali northern lights: n. anwaar e SHimaali/SHimaali qutub roSHni northing: n. ârz e SHimaali/SHimaaliyah northland: n. SHimaali êlaaqah northlander: n. SHimaal êlaaqey ka baasi ya baa SHiñdah North pole: n. qutub e SHimaali North Star: n. qutub taara/qutbi sitaarah northward: adv. jaanib e SHimaal/SHimaal ki taraf nose: v.t. naak ragaRna/naak sey chhuuna/ suuñghna/suRakna nose: v.i. baRhna/jhaañkna ya daKHl deyna/ suuñghna ya suRakna nose: n. naak/nathney nose-bleed: n. naksiir nose-dive: n. naak key bal Dubki/sar key bal GHotah nose-flute: n. naak sey bajaaney waali baañsri nose-led: a. achchhi taraH sey bey waquuf banaaya hu'a nose-nippers: n. naak key baal nochney ki chimTi nose-piece: n. anfiyah/ToñTi noser: KHuuni naak/naak pey ghuuñsa/ saKHt dhut kaar nose-rag: n. ruu maal nose-ring: n. nath (by a)nose: thoRey farq sey/thoRi kasar sey (count)noses: kisi garoh ya majma^ meyñ aadmiyoñ ka SHumaar (follow one's)nose: naak ki siidh meyñ (lead by the)nose: haath meyñ baag hona/ kisi ko ullu bana kar jo chaahey kara leyna/ naak pakaR kar chalaana/ qaabu meyñ rakhna/taabe^ rakhna (look down one's)nose at: kisi ko Heqaarat sey deykhna (pay through the)nose: bahot bhaari qiimat deyna (under one's)nose: zeyr e nazar hona nosebag: n. ghoRoñ ki khaaney ki thaeli(f.)/tobRa(m.) noseband: n. mohri/naak paTTa nosegay: n. chhoTa sa gul dastah/phuuloñ ka guchchha noseless: n. bey naak/nakTa nosocomial: a. haspataal sey muta^alliq nosography: n. biimaari ki tauziiH nosology: n. amraaz ki baa qaa^edah darjah bañdi nosophobia: n. biimaar ho jaaney sey az Had daehSHat nostalgia: n. maazi parasti/yaad e aiyyaam nostology: n. saThyaaney pan ka mutaale^ah nostril: n. nathna nostrum: n. ataa'i dawa/laTka/ToTka nosy: a. khoji/mutajassis/raaz ju/ taak jhaañk karney waala nosiness: n. khoji pan/raaz juu'i/tajassus not: adv. mat/naa/nahiiñ/qata^i nahiiñ not ill: a. haTTa kaTTa notable: a. GHaer ma^muuli/maSHhuur o ma^ruuf/mumtaaz notable: n. mumtaaz chiiz ya SHaKHs/qaabil e yaad gaar notability: n. imteyaaz/numaayaañ chiiz ya SHaKHs/ qaabil e diid chiiz notably: adv. KHaas taur par/naam wari sey/ yaad gaari key taur par notandum: n. jis chiiz ka KHaas taur par nazar rakkhi jaa'ey notarial: a. tasdiiqi notary: n. Half uThaaney ya tasdiiq karney waala notation: n. iSHaaraat/tariiq e kitaabat notch: v.t. dañdaaney banaana/niSHaan godna/ SHumaar karna notch: n. daañta/dañdaanah/kaTaa'o/kaT khana/SHigaaf notched: a. daañtey daar/dañdaaney daar/khurdura/ niSHaan zadah notchel: n. ittelaa^ naamah jis meyñ kisi duusrey ka udhaar waapas karney sey mustasna kiya jaa'ey note: v.t. raqam karna/taeHriir meyñ laana/ tawajjoh ya iltefaat karna note: n. KHat/kaefiyat naamah/muKHtasar taeHriir/ saarañg/sur/yaad daaSHt notebook: n. bayaaz/daftar/yaad daaSHt noted: a. ma^ruuf/maSH huur/naam war noteless: a. bey qadar/GHaer mausiiqi yaanah/ naa qaabil e leHaaz notepad: n. daftar notepaper: n. KHat o kitaabat ka kaaGHaz(m.) noter: n. mutawajjah(m.) noteworthiness: n. qaabil e tawajjoh honey ki Haalat noteworthy: a. numaayaañ/qaabil e GHaur/qaabil e tawajjoh/ maSHhuur nothing: n. âdam/adna/Haqiir/hiich/kuchh nahiiñ/ naa chiiz nothing doing: qat^an hiich nothingness: n. âdam/bey wuq^ati/fana/KHaali pan (next to)nothing: baraa'ey naam notice: v.t. aagaah hona/muSHaahidah karna/ tazkirah karna notice: n. aagaahi/Hukm/ittelaa^ naamah/KHabar/ qabl az waqt ittelaa^/taeHriiri e^laan/ tañbiih noticeable: a. numaayaañ/qaabil e tawajjoh noticeably: adv. numaayaañ taur par notification: n. e^laan/e^laan naamah/iSHtehaar/ taeHriiri ittelaa^ notify: v.t. e^laan karna/izhaar karna/muSHtahir karna/ taeHriiri ya zabaani taur par muttala^ karna notifier: n. ittelaa^ deyney waala/muSHtahir notion: n. âam tasawwur/âqiidah/fikr/KHayaal/nuqta'eh nazar/ raa'ey notional: a. KHayaali/nazri/tajriidi/taKHmiini notionality: n. taKHaiyul parasti/tasawwuriyat/ waehm parasti notionally: adv. nazri taur par/ waehm parast aanah añdaaz meyñ notorious: a. añguSHt numa/bad naam/naami/faaSH notoriously: adv. bad naami sey/e^laaniyah notoriousness: n. bad naami notoriety: n. bad naami/Dañka/taSHhiir notwithstanding: prep. baa wujuud/baa wujuud yekeh notwithstanding: conj. baa wujuud yeh key notwithstanding: adv. Haalaañ keh/phir/taa ham noumenon: n. naa ma^luum ya naa qaabil e idraak SHaey/ Haqiiqat e SHaey noumenal: a. Haqiiqat e SHaey sey muta^alliq noun: n. âmal/chiiz/Haalat/ism/jagah/naam nourish: v.t. aaraam deyna/faroGH deyna/ GHiza baham pahoñchaana/ Hausalah afzaa'i karna/ khila pila kar baRa karna/ paalna/paalna posna/par wariSH karna/ sahaara deyna nourishable: a. qaabil e par wariSH nourisher: n. paalan haar/par wariSH karney waala/ quuwat deyney waala nourishing: a. muqawwi/quuwat baKHSH nourishing: n. par wariSH nourishment: n. GHizaa'iyat/GHiza/muqawwi/par wariSH nous: n. dimaaGH/idraak/firaasat nouveau riche: n. nau daulatiya nova: n. najm e jadiid/nau taara/naya taara/ naya sitaarah/ sitaarah jo dhamaakey key saath yaka yak bhaRak jaa'ey novation: n. saabiqah zimmah daari key bajaa'ey na'i zimmah daari/tajdiid novel: a. anokha/GHaer ma^muuli/jadiid/naadir/ naya/niraala novel: n. tawiil afsaanwi nasr novelist: n. naawil naweys/naawil nigaar novella: n. nasr meyñ eyk muKHtasar bayaaniyah novelty: n. anokha kirdaar/bid^at/ibdaa^/GHaraabat/ iKHtiraa^/jiddat/naya pan/nudrat novice: n. mubtadi/naa tajurbah kaar/nau aamoz/ nau muriid/nau waarid novitiate: n. nau ummiid waari now: adv. aaj kal/ab/eyk dam/fauran/fil Haal now: n. maujuudah Haalat/maujuudah waqt/ zamaanah'e Haal (just)now: adv. abhi now and again: baar baar now and then: abhi kabhi now of late: abhi pichhley dinoñ sey now that: ab jab keh/chuuñkeh nowadays: adv. aaj kal/in dinoñ noway/noways: hargiz nahiiñ/qat^an nahiiñ nowhere/nowheres: adv. kahiiñ nahiiñ/kahiiñ bhi nahiiñ nowhere near: adv. duur duur tak nahiiñ nowhither: adv. kahiiñ ko'i bhi nahiiñ nowise: adv. hargiz nahiiñ/kisi taraH nahiiñ/ qat^an nahiiñ noxious: a. faasid/mohlik/muzir/ seHat key li'ey nuqsaan deh noxiously: adv. faasid aanah/muKHrib aanah/muzir taur par noxiousness: n. naaqis pan/taKHriib/zarar rasaani noyade: n. Dubo kar halaak karney ka âmal/GHarq aabi nozzle: n. naak/muñh/thuuthni/ToñTi nth: a. bey Had/ba^iid tariin/parley sirey ki nuance: n. kisi rañg ka duusrey rañg sey latiif sa farq nub: n. suuli nub: v.t. suuli par chaRhaana nub: n. nuktah/nichoR nubbin: n. batya(f.) nubecula: n. abr aaluudgi/badli nubile: a. pur jog/qaabil e azdawaaj/SHaadi key laa'eq nubility: n. buluuGHat/SHaadi/uThaan nubilous: a. abr aaluud/GHubaar aaluud/mubham nucha: n. guddi nuclear: a. jauhari/nawaati/markazi nuclear energy: n. jauhari tawaanaa'i nuclear family: n. bunyaadi KHaan daan nuclear force: n. jauhari quuwat nuclear physics: n. jauhari tabii^aat nuclear physicist: n. maahir e jauhari tabii^aat nucleus: n. giri/guuda/maGHz/markaz/markazah/ nawaat/tuKHm nude: a. baatil/barhanah/nañga(m.)/nañgi(f.)/ ûryaañ/waazeH nude: n. barhanah SHabiih/ lebaas sey beygaanah insaani jism nudely: adv. barhanagi sey/ûryaani sey nudeness: n. nañga pan/ûryaani nudity: n. barhanagi/nañga pan/ûryaani ki Haalat nudism: n. ûryaaniyat nudist: n. ûryaaniyat pasañd nudge: v.t. kohni maarna/Thoka lagaana nugatory: a. bey asar/bey faa'edah/bey kaar/boda/ GHaer ahem/hiich/KHafiif/naa kaarah/nikamma nugget: n. Dala/Dheyla nuisance: n. bala/choT/naa gawaar/wabaal/wabaal e jaan nuisance value: n. naa gawaar Haesiyat/ wabaal e jaan key taur par maujuud null: a. alqat/baatil/bey asar/ma^duum/saaqit null and void: bey asar/ka la^dam null: n. bal/peych nullification: n. abtaal/asqaat/mañsuuKHi/suquut/tañsiiKH nullifidian: a. bey iimaan/bey mazhab nullfied: a. mañsuuKH SHudah nullifier: n. ka la^dam karney waala/saaqit karney waala nullify: v.t. baatil karna/kaaTna/ka la^dam qaraar deyna/ saaqit karna nullipara: n. woh âurat jis ney kabhi bachchah nah jana ho nullity: n. bey zaabtigi/laa maujuudiyat/ma^duumiyat numb: a. bey His/sun/ThuThra hu'a numbly: adv. bey Hisi key saath numbness: n. bey Hisi/sun honey ki kaefiyat numbing: a. bey His karney waala/sun karney waala number: v.t. giñna/jaañchna/ta^daad ka ta^iyyun karna number: n. âdad/raqam/ta^daad numbered: a. maeHsuub numberer: n. giñti karney waala numbering: n. SHumaar numberless: a. an ginat/bey Hesaab/bey SHumaar/ laa ta^daad (any)number of: bahot sey/baRi meqdaar meyñ (his)number is up: KHuSH qismati sey maeHruum hona/ marney key qariib hona number one: n. KHud/sab sey paehla numbskull: n. ablah/aeHmaq/gaa'odi/koRh maGHz numeral: a. âdadi/hiñdsi [http://biphost.spray.se/tracker/dict/numerals.htm numeral:] n. âlaamat/hiñdsah/ism e âdad/SHakl numerally: adv. âdadi taur par numerary: a. kisi giñti ka Hissah numerable: a. jo gina jaa sakey/qaabil e SHumaar numerate: v.t. giñna/SHumaar karna numeration: n. âdad/âdad naweysi/giñti numerator: n. SHumaar kunañdah numeric: a. âdadi numerical: a. âdadi/raqmi/SHumaari/ta^daadi numerically: adv. giñti key leHaaz sey/raqmi Hesaab sey numerosity: n. afraat/bohtaat/kasrat numerous: a. ba afraat/bahot/kasiir/muta^addid/ waafir/zeyaadah numerously: adv. afraat sey/kasrat sey numerousness: n. afraat/bohtaat/kasrat numinous: a. deotaa'i/ruuHaani numismatic: a. maskuuki/sikkoñ ya tamGHoñ sey muta^alliq numismatics: n. maskuuki yaat/sikkah SHinaasi numismatically: adv. sikkah SHinaasi key taur par numismatist: n. âalim e maskuukaat/sikkoñ ka maahir nummary: a. sikkoñ sey muta^alliq nummular: a. sikkah numa nummulary: a. sikkah sey muta^alliq numskull: n. ablah/aeHmaq/gaa'odi/koRh maGHz nun: n. raahibah nunhood: n. raahibahiyat nunnery: n. raahibaa'oñ ki KHaan qaah nunship: n. raahibahiyat nunish: a. raahibah aanah nun: n. laTTu nuncheon: n. halki GHiza/thoRa sa khaana nuncio: n. paeGHaam bar/paapaa'ey ruum ka safiir/ safiir usquf nuniciature: n. paapaa'ey âazam key safiir ka ôhdah ya muddat e ôhdah nuncupate: v.t. Half uThaana/zabaani qasm khaana nuncupation: n. naam zadgi nuncupative: a. naam zadah/zabaani nuncupatory: a. mañsuub nuptial: a. azdawaaji/SHaadi sey muta^alliq/ûruusi nuptials: n. SHaadi byaah/nikaaH nuptial knot: n. SHaadi key bañdhan nuptial night: n. suhaag raat nuptial song: n. jalwah ka giit nuptiality: n. SHaadi ki rasm aur taqriib nurse: v.t. bach pan meyñ khilaana pilaana ya deykh bhaal karna/duudh pilaana/ paalna posna/par wariSH karna nurse: n. aaya/añna/daayah/ham SHiirah/paalan/ tiimaar daar jo kam zor ya bii maaroñ ki deykh bhaal karey nurse child: n. aaya key zimmeh bachchah/ley paalak/ razaa^i bachchah nurse-father: n. razaa^i baap nurse-maid: n. aayah(f.) nurse-tend: v.t/i. biimaar ki deykh bhaal karna nurse-tender: n. biimaar ki deykh bhaal karney waala ya waali nurse-tending: n. biimaar ki deykh bhaal karna nurselike: a. aaya jaesa nurseling: n. bachchah jis ki deykh bhaal ki jaa'ey/ nau mauluud bachchah nurser: n. jo bachchoñ ki deykh bhaal karey nursery: n. gaeh waarah/paud gaah nurseryman: n. paud gaah ka maalik/ paud ghar meyñ kaam karney waala nurserymaid: n. aaya jo bachchoñ ki deykh bhaal karney key li'ey mulaazim rakkhi jaa'ey nursery rhyme: n. gaeh waarah giit/lori nursery school: n. gaeh waarah maktab nursing: n. tiimaar daari(f.) nursing home: n. niji haspataal (put out to)nurse: tiimaar dari key li'ey kahiiñ daaKHil karna/ kisi waqf key maataHt karna nurture: v.t. GHiza baham pahoñchaana/par wariSH karna/ tarbiyat deyna nurture: n. paalney ka âmal/par wariSH nurturer: n. tarbiyat deyney waala nurturance: n. muSHfiqaanah deykh bhaal nut: n. aKHroT/baadaam/maGHz nut: n. baRa joSHiila SHaKHs/gaa'odi SHaKHs/ koRh maGHz nut-brown: a. bhuura/gañdumi/KHaaki/saañwla nut-butter: n. aKHroT sey bana makkhan nutcracker: n. sarota nuthouse: n. paagal KHaanah nut-oil: n. giri ka teyl nut-tree: n. ko'i bhi giri waala daraKHt/ KHaas taur par findiq ka daraKHt nut-pine: n. chil GHozah (a hard nut to)crack: saKHt muSHkil masa'lah (be)nuts on: kisi par laTTu hona (not for)nuts: qata^i nahiiñ nuts: a. KHabti/paagal/sañki nutshell: n. kisi bhi maGHz ka chhilka (in a)nutshell: lubb e lubaab/muKHtasaran nutter: n. giri jama^ karney waala nutting: n. giri jama^ karney ka âmal nutty: a. aeHmaq/junuuni âaSHiq/khiska hu'a/ maKHbuut ul Hawaas nutty: a. aKHroT ka mazah/jis meyñ maGHz ka mazah ho/ joz daar/joz ki bohtaat nutant: a. jhuka hu'a/KHamiidah nutate: v.i. juñbiSH e sar/sar hilaana/sar jhukaana nutational: a. juñbiSHi nutmeg: n. jaa'e fal/jaa'e phal nutrient: a. GHiza baKHSH/GHiza bar daar/ muGHazzi/muqawwi nutriment: n. GHiza/jo par waan chaRhaa'ey ya GHiza dey/ KHoraak nutrimental: a. GHiza baKHSH nutrition: n. GHizaa'iyat nutritional: a. GHizaa'i nutritionally: adv. GHiza baKHSH taur par/GHizaa'i taur par nutritious: a. GHiza baKHSH/muGHazzi/muqawwi/ quuwat baKHSH nutritiousness: n. GHizaa'iyat/muqawwiyat nutritive: a. GHiza daar/GHizaa'iyat baKHSH/muGHazzi nutritively: adv. ba taur GHiza/GHiza baKHSH añdaaz meyñ nutritiveness: n. GHizaa'iyat baKHSHi/GHiza ki baham rasaani nuzzle: v.i. chimaT kar baeThna/ naak ghuseyRna ya ragaRna/ naak sey bil banaana/naak sey khodna nuzzle: v.t. thuuthni key saath kureydna/ thuuthni sey chhuuna ya ragaRna nuzzle: v.t. paalna/par wariSH karna/tarbiyat deyna nyctalopia: n. añdherey meyñ kam nazar aana/ GHiSHa/ratoñdhi/SHab kori nyctolopic: a. ajhar/SHab koraanah nyctitropic: a. SHab gard/SHab ruKH nyctitropism: n. SHab gardi/SHab ruKHi nymph: n. Huur/jal pari/KHuub suurat do SHiizah/ pahaaR pari/peyR pari/ pur SHaehwat âurat(coll.) nymphal: a. deywi ka sa/pari waSH nympholepsi: n. junuun e Huur/sauda/ naa mumkin SHaey key Husuul ki KHwaahiSH nympholept: n. majzuub/kisi naa mumkin chiiz ki KHwaahiSH meyñ mubtila SHaKHs nympholeptic: a. junuuni/saudaa'i nymphomania: n. junuuni Had tak jiñsi KHwaahiSH nymphomaniac: a. GHaer ma^muuli jiñsi KHwaahiSH waala ya waali